


Breaking Dawn

by Artemis_Luna



Series: All Things Karivarry/Superflarrow [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Artemis_Luna
Summary: "Oh shit.""What the hell just happened?""Uhh... I think I just killed Dawn?"Silence."What?"Or the part where Barry, Kara and Oliver's kid gets thrown back in time way too far than intended.





	Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I know I was supposed to be updating Words but a Karivarry kids fic has been nagging me for MONTHS and I just had to do it...
> 
> Inspired by the events of Flash 5x14

It first happens with her Dad, in his iconic bright red suit with the lightning bolt emblem, stained with blood and horribly ripped to shreds. She cradles him in her arms as she watches in agonizingly slow seconds the life drain from his eyes.

She lets go and runs.

Runs fast enough to break the laws of physics that bind the universe together, just fast enough to turn back the clock.

Do-over. She can save her Dad.

And she does, but then it's her Mom, in her recognizable ensemble of blue and red that has come to signify hope for the world, her family's coat of arms destroyed by a glowing piece of rock that's also making her sick too. Her mother caresses her cheek, tells her how proud she is of her before her head lolls to the side.

She runs back.

It's her Papa, hood down, mask off, bow broken, arrows finished, suit torn and torso shredded. He tries to speak but he's choking in his own blood that pools in his mouth, but that doesn't stop him from trying his damnedest to tell her he loves her so much. He drowns. He dies.

Run back.

It's her aunt, her Mom's sister, gun stolen from her holster and a whole clip buried deep within her chest cavity. Her last words are words of comfort for her: "it's okay."

Run back.

It's her other aunt, red arrows sticking out from her eyes. She wasn't able to do anything.

Run back.

It's her uncle. Knife to the heart.

Run back. 

It's her cousin. Crushed.

Run back.

It's her brother. 

Run back.

It's her other brother.

Run back.

It's--

Oh Rao, it's all three of her parents.

Run back.

How many times has it been?

Oh no.

"Uncle Cisco!"

Run back.

"Ahh, so this is how I die."

"No, Aunt Felicity--"

She tries to run faster, to run further back in time, run to  _save her family._

It doesn't work.

So she tries to be the victim this time, to take the brunt of the attack.

Doesn't work.

It's her other aunt, Iris.

Run back.

Nothing works. 

"Dad, I--"

She runs, not fast enough to turn back time. She runs to her team's base, where she knows her brothers have to be in.

She halts. They're there, arguing about something she can't bring herself to care about. They stop and look at her.

Her hands are balled into fists, nails digging into her gloved palm, breaking a piece of her costume thread by thread. She's shaking, and she can't tell if it's from fear or fury. 

Or maybe she's shaking from exhaustion; she's abused the Speed Force god knows how many times and she knows her body is probably breaking down from the strenuous efforts she's doing to keep people alive.

"Dawn, hey, you okay?"

She's known for her words, for confusing adversary after adversary with her inability to just shut up during a fight, for perpetually teetering on the tips of her toes as she drones on and on about anything and everything. 

 _Like a bird,_ her mother would say.  _Always singing that pretty heart out._

 _Like a hero,_ her father would say _. Always trying to see the good in people._

 _Like a kid,_  her other father would say.  _Always looking for trouble._

But now, there are no words. No distraction, no promises, not even an ounce of a plan.

For the first time in her life, she's quiet.

She's so _tired_ of watching everyone she loves  _die_. 

"I... I need your help."

Her brother is fast, not as fast as her but fast enough to give her an edge to allow her to travel further back in time so she can make up a plan to save her family.

They run and once they hit Mach 8, he throws her off into the forming blue portal. Just when he's about to follow her, the portal collapses in on itself and dissipates.

"Oh shit."

"Connor? What the hell just happened?"

"Uhh... I think I just killed Dawn?"

Silence.

" _What?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> (Shameless self-promotion: [i have a tumblr! come say hi/follow me](http://temmie-loony.tumblr.com/)) I post way too many Karivarry stuff on there that I can't necessarily put into fics
> 
> Also, if you follow my Tumblr, then you already know that I actually gave Kara, Oliver and Barry kids. [Here are their faces and some headcanons](https://temmie-loony.tumblr.com/post/178736264227/they-got-three-kids-william-clayton-olivers-kid)
> 
> That is, if you wanna learn more about them. I mean, you don't have to but... you know... if you just wanna...
> 
> Oh and I also have [a YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfv67Sx0yZcZ5yPoAVNBEwg). I've already made a couple Karivarry videos of both the angsty and fluffy kind!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
